


in the middle of the night (let me see you)

by allhalethealpha



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Prompt Fic, Rough Sex, Sex, Underage Sex, this is just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:40:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allhalethealpha/pseuds/allhalethealpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek just wanted to check on Stiles. That's it. Stiles is the one who moaned his name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in the middle of the night (let me see you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [masterplans.tumblr.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=masterplans.tumblr.com).



> I'm terrible at writing porn.   
> Written for prompt:  
> "I was just in bed(don't judge) and I looked out he window and just kind of thought about how Derek always comes through windows. And I thought it would be awesome if he'd be like peeping on Stiles and then stiles decided to have a little, uh, private time If you know what I mean and Derek's all confused and not sure what to do and squee He really wants to look but he also wants to be nice so he wants to leave but then Stiles moans his name."

It had been a long night for all of them, trying to negotiate  
with the alpha pack had been tough. Especially since they  
still refused to leave. And Derek couldn't help but notice  
how one of the alphas looked at Stiles, like he was a product  
of /lust/.

Derek had felt a sense of possessiveness over him for the  
boy. He was apart of Derek's pack now, Derek was /his/ alpha.  
Stiles was /his/. Well, Derek was still working on that, but  
he wanted Stiles. 

Derek was only here because he was worried, worried the alpha  
would come back. So far, Stiles was okay, crawling into his  
bed, the only light shining was from the small lamp near his  
bed. Derek noticed Stiles was in nothing but sweats. 

He also noticed when his eyes closed, and his hand came up to  
scratch at that dark treasure trail, before slowly dragging  
those long fingers over the hem of his sweats. His fingers  
slowly trailed up his stomach, to pinch and pull at his  
nipples. When the low, obscene moan escaped Stiles' lips,  
Derek shifted, he shouldn't be here. He should let Stiles  
have his privacy, but he couldn't. Couldn't bring himself to  
look away. Instead he leaned closer, rested his hand on the  
window and watched with burning red eyes. 

Derek tracked the movement of the pink toungue that popped  
out to wet those sinful lips. He tracked the movement when  
the long fingers stopped abusing the red and sore nipples to  
trail back down his lean stomach, to shimmy his sweats down  
and let the long, hard cock pop free. And Derek let his own  
twitch at the sight, it filled with more blood as he watched  
Stiles curl his long fingers around the base of his erection.  
Derek inhaled deeply, the same time Stiles' breath hitched  
when he tugged sharply, the pleasure going straight to his  
stomach. 

Derek's mouth watered at the moans coming from Stiles' mouth,  
how perfect his technique was. From the twist of his wrist,  
to the way he slowed down when it got to much, to how he  
tortured himself in pleasure by rubbing his head. 

Derek was rubbing his throbbing erection through his jeans,  
aching for some release. He shouldn't be watching. It was  
creepy, and invasion of privacy, crossing a line, and yet..  
He froze when he heard it, hand obscenely groping himself  
through his jeans. At first, he thought he'd been caught.  
Stiles would /know/ he was getting off on watching. 

That is, until he heard it again. 

"Oh-- D-Derek, nnngh, God, Derek!" Stiles was moaning Derek's  
name. And when Derek looked, Stiles had two fingers shoved  
inside of him, he was fucking his hips back and up into his  
fist, where his tugging had sped up. 

Derek couldn't take it, he had the window shoved up and  
inside in a second. 

"Dere--" "Stiles."

It took him a minute, but Stiles froze when he realized his  
name didn't come from his lust clouded mind. He let out a  
whimper, wincing when he yanked his fingers out of himself  
and scrambled for the covers. "Dude! What the hell, you can't  
just--"

Derek cut him off with growl, Stiles was flushed red, from  
embarrassement or arousal, Derek didn't know. 

But Derek still smelt it, the arousal and lust rolling off of  
him in waves. And he didn't miss the spike in arousal,  
either.

"Say it again." Derek said, voice low and filled with  
arousal. Stiles flickered his eyes to the prominate buldge,  
shamelessly moaning at the sight.

"Say it Stiles." Derek said, drawing closer to the bed. 

Smirking, Stiles turned his head on his pillow, letting the  
covers fall and uncover his dick. "Make me." He said, eyes  
darkening. 

Derek was on him in a second, pinning him to his bed by his  
wrist, making Stiles laugh, his head falling back as he did  
so. "I knew you wanted me! God Derek, you asshole! What are  
you waiting for Derek?" He asked, pressing up against the  
buldge. "Come get what you want. /Take/ what's /yours/."

This kiss was nothing gentle. It was harsh, rough, taking,  
fierce. There was nothing school girl or easy about it. It  
was everything Derek is. 

Stiles pushed at his jacket, throwing his somewhere without  
breaking the kiss, he tugged and tugged at Derek's shirt,  
until he pulled away with a growl, getting up and gone,  
before sliding from the bed and getting his pants off and  
gone. 

Stiles moaned at the fact he was commando. "Get over here,  
now." Stiles growled, grabbing and pulling to get Derek  
between his thighs. 

Derek licked back into his mouth, running his tongue over the  
roof of his mouth and his teeth. 

"Derek." Stiles breathed against his mouth, and if Stiles was  
done kissing, Derek would just move to his neck, to suck in  
kisses and biting marks. "Derek, fu-fuck me. Now. I'm ready,  
I'm open, open and waiting for to fucking come ooonnnnnngh!"  
Stiles arched up when he felt Derek lining up against his  
hole. 

Derek growled, slowly pushing in the tight warmth. "Fuck,  
you're so tight." He gritted out, "So tight, warn, perfect  
and mine." He snarled out, before shoving in fully with one  
push, causing Stiles to cry out and arch towards Derek. 

Derek didn't stop there, instead he continued to move his  
hips, letting Stiles get used to it until he gave the teen  
what he wanted. "You're mine." Stiles nodded, sliding his  
hand down to curl his fingers around his dick. Derek let out  
a snarling growl, grabbing his wrist and pinning it to the  
bed. "That belongs to me." 

Stiles' breath hitched as he pushed his hips back against  
Derek's. "Mine to touch, to make you come." He said, leaning  
down to bite at his lips as he thrusted up, his thrust  
growing careless and rough, so hard it was sending Stiles up  
the bed. The teen just took it, sobbing and begging Derek for  
more. For harder. Faster. Harder. More. Fuck me. Don't stop.  
Right there. 

Derek loved every filthy thought that came out of Stiles'  
lips, how much he loved Derek's cock, how big it was, how  
much it filled him up, how he just wanted more. Wanted Derek  
to leave his hole throbbing and aching. 

"Let me come Derek." He cried out through the rough thrusts.  
Stiles threw his hand up, letting it hit the headboard as  
Derek pushed him further up the bed. "Fuck, come on Derek.  
Don't stop. Don't stop. Don't fucking. stop." He cried out,  
arching up and spilling lines of come up his stomach, dick  
untouched. 

Derek snarled, letting his thrusts become more animalistic as  
he ruined Stiles' hole. The clenching and fluttering of  
Stiles' muscle was enough to send Derek over the edge,  
shooting deep inside of Stiles. 

He collapsed on top of the spent boy, licking and kissing the  
skin of his shoulder until Stiles was pushing at him, and  
muttering about stickiness. 

Derek rolled off the bed, and returned with a warm wash cloth  
to wipe Stiles down and clean him off. Stiles hummed and  
smiled, eyes half lidded. Derek tossed the rag, and Stiles  
grabbed his elbow, his eyes wide and trusting, Derek knew  
what he was asking. 

"Move over." Derek grunted, crawling in the bed and tossing  
the cover over both of them. He drapped himself over Stiles,  
tucking his head under his chin and tangling their legs  
together. 

He fell asleep with a smile on his face, and Stiles  
whispering to him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on actualwerewolf.tumblr.com where you too can send me porny prompts I suck to fill because I've already got many waiting.


End file.
